


Остаться нельзя Уйти

by fandom Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban), WN (W_N)



Series: FK 2020: Karl Urban Визуал от G до T [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/fandom%20Karl%20Urban%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN
Summary: Парная работа к тумблер-коллажу«Уйти нельзя Остаться».
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: FK 2020: Karl Urban Визуал от G до T [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846687
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Остаться нельзя Уйти

**Author's Note:**

> Парная работа к тумблер-коллажу [«Уйти нельзя Остаться»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494127).


End file.
